Frozen
by Lexi Heartfilia
Summary: Gray was born with the powers of ice and his brother Natsu always admired that about him. But one night, he was hit with Gray's powers. Seeking the help of a troll, he removed Natsu's memories of Gray's powers. But three years later Gray's secret is out. Join Natsu and friends to finally bring peace to Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the kingdom Fairy Tail, there was a castle that ruled over the country. This castle was ruled by a king and queen. The king and queen had 2 sons. Natsu and Gray Fullbuster. But one of them was defiantly different. Everyone in the castle knew of this difference, until that tragic day came. It was the middle of the night on a cold winter night.

"Gray?" whispered Natsu peeking over the bed where his sleeping 7 year old brother was. "Gray!" he said again jumping on the bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up", he said.

"Natsu go back to sleep", Gray moaned. Natsu then lay on top of Gray facing the ceiling.

"I just can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake and we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself", Gray said pushing Natsu off. Natsu hmmfed as he landed on the ground. He then thought for a moment. He climbed back on the bed and said opening Gray's eye.

"You wanna build a snowman?" he asked. Gray smiled and they got up and ran down the stairs to the ballroom. "Come on, come on, come on", said Natsu. "Do the magic, do the magic!"

"Ready?" asked Gray as they got down to the bottom. Natsu nodded and Gray stomped his foot on the ground making it now covered in ice. They spent the day making a snowwoman. "Hi I'm Juvia and I like warm hugs," Gray said imitating a girl voice. Natsu jumped towards the snowwoman.

"I love you Juvia!" They sledded and played together in the snow. But then as Natsu was jumping around with Gray catching him, Natsu jumped to fast.

"Natsu wait!" called Gray as Natsu was jumping at a faster pace. "Slow down!" Gray then slipped and fell, Natsu jumped not realizing. "Natsu!" Gray threw his magic and it hit Natsu in the head making him fall unconscious. "Natsu!" called Gray as he ran to his brother's side. When Gray got there a white strand of hair was growing through his pink hair. "Mama! Papa!" yelled Gray. "I'm so sorry Natsu". The doors burst open and in came the king and queen.

"Gray what have you done, this is getting out of hand", said his father.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry Natsu", he said. The queen picked him up.

"He's ice cold", she said.

"I know where we have to go", the king said. They piled on the horses and headed into the forest. As they were riding they past a sled that had a little girl on it and a baby reindeer.

"Ice?" she asked. She abandoned the sled and hopped on the reindeer's back following the king and queen. "Faster Plue!" she said over the wind. Plue gave a boost of speed. When they arrived the peeked behind a rock.

"Help please!" called the king. "My son", he said. Suddenly all the rocks moved to form a circle around the King, Queen, Gray and Natsu.

"Trolls?" the girl said. And it just so happened that the one that Plue and the girl were hiding behind was a troll.

"Shh", the female troll said. "I'm trying to listen", she said grabbing them closer so they could hear as well. Plue licked her. "Cuties, I'm gonna keep you" the troll said. Then another troll, much older, appeared.

"Your majesty", he said. "Born with the powers or cursed?" asked the troll.

"Uh, born and they're getting stronger", he said. The troll motioned for the queen to lower down Natsu. She obeyed and he felt his head.

"You're lucky it wasn't his heart, the heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded", the troll said.

"Do what you must", the king said.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe, but don't worry I leave the fun", said the troll gathering his now changed memories and putting them back into Natsu's head.

"But he won't remember I have powers?" asked Gray.

"It's for the best", said the king.

"Listen to me, Gray. Your power will only grow", the troll said showing him. "There is beauty in it, but also great danger", he said everything turning red and everyone gasped. "You must learn to control it, fear will be your enemy", he said showing Gray attacked. He gasped and hugged his father.

"No, we'll protect him; he can learn to control it I'm sure. Till then, lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff and limit his contact with people, keep his powers hidden from everyone, including Natsu", the king said.

About a day of Gray no longer sharing a room with Natsu, Natsu looked out the window to see it snowing. He ran to Gray's door.

"Gray?" he asked knocking.

 _Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play_

 _I never see you anymore, come out the door_

 _It's like you've gone away_

 _He started playing with action figures that looked like each other._

 _We used to be best buddies and now were not, I wish you would tell me why_

He then ran back to Gray's room.

 _Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman_

"Go away Natsu", said Gray through the door.

"Okay bye", Natsu said sadly. Gray was sitting at the window watching snow fall when he froze the window sill. His father came in.

"The gloves will help", he said. "Remember, conceal it, don't feel it", he said.

"Don't let it show", they said at the same time.

A couple years later with Natsu 10 and Gray 13 Natsu came knocking on the door.

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _Or ride our bikes around the halls, I think some company is overdue_

 _I started talking to the pictures on the walls_

 _Hang in there Joan_

 _It's gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by_

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Back in Gray's room he was panicking. "I'm scared, they're getting stronger", he said. The king stepped forward.

"Getting upset will only make it worse, calm down", he said trying to touch him.

"No! Please don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you", he said. The king and queen were now concerned.

Finally, Natsu and Gray were in their teens and the king and queen were going overseas. Natsu slid by Gray's door and was going to knock but thought otherwise. He ran to his parent's room and hugged them.

"See you in 2 weeks", he said. Gray then came out of his room and bowed to them.

"Do you have to go?" he asked.

"You'll be fine Gray", the king said. The king and queen boarded the ship and they were off. But then a storm hit sending the ship underwater, killing everyone on it, including the king and queen. The kingdom had a funeral but Gray didn't go. Once Natsu got home he knocked on Gray's door.

 _Gray? Please I know you're in there_

 _People are asking where you've been_

 _They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you just let me in_

 _We only have each other; it's just you and me_

 _What are we gonna do?_

 _Natsu slid down the door._

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Little did he know that Gray was on the other side of the door leaning against the it hearing everything.

 **I don't own Frozen or Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three years past and it was time for Gray to be crowned king. Kingdoms from all over were coming for the coronation. Everyone was getting ready, except Natsu who was still sleeping.

"Prince Natsu? Prince Natsu?" said a voice. Natsu woke up a mess. He yawned.

"Hm, yeah?" he asked.

"Um sorry to wake you sire", he said.

"No, no it's okay, I've been up for hours", he said falling back asleep. Then to jolt awake again. "Who is it?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, still me sire, the gates are opening soon, time to get ready", the man said.

"Of course", said Natsu. "Ready for what?" he asked.

"Your brother's coronation, sire?" he said.

"My brother's cornaration", he mumbled. But then he woke up with excitement. "It's coronation day!" he said getting ready. He then swung the door open and ran down the halls. "It's coronation day!" Staff were opening doors and windows letting the beautiful sunlight in.

 **Natsu** _Gray_

 **The window is open so is that door, I didn't know they did that anymore**

 **Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates**

 **For years I roamed these empty halls,**

 **Why have a ballroom with no balls, finally their opening up the gates**

He slid down the staircase railing.

 **There will be actual real live people, it will be totally strange, wow I am I so ready for this change**

He hopped up on a painters platform and hoisting himself up to see the ships in the fiored.

 **Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light,**

 **For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night**

He then entered an indoor garden with duckies.

 **Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone,**

 **Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone**

He picked up some ducklings. "I can't wait to meet everyone. *gasp* what if I meet "the one"?"

 **Tonight imagine me tux and all, fetchingly draped against the wall**

 **A picture of sophisticated grace**

 **I suddenly see her standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair,**

 **I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face**

 **And then we laugh and talk all evening which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I've had so far**

 **Cause for the first time in forever there'll be magic there'll be fun**

 **For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone**

Natsu then began jumping around with paintings.

 **I know I sound totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance,**

 **But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance**

Alone in his room, Gray is practicing not to freeze the goblet and staff.

 _Don't let them in,_ _don't let them see, be the good boy you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

He picked up candles and then froze them.

 _Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

He put his gloves back on.

 _But it's only for today_

 **It's only for today**

 _It's agony to wait_

 **It's agony to wait**

 _Tell the guards to open up the gates_

Gray came out of his room.

 **The gate**

The gates opened and Natsu was now free into the city.

 **For the first time in forever I'm getting what I'm dreaming of**

 **A chance to change my lonely world a chance to find to true love**

 **I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today**

He was now by the ocean.

 **But for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothings in my way**

He was running along the side, but then a horse bumped into him sending him on a boat and about to fall in the water but the horse stepped on it from going over the edge.

"Hey!" Natsu snapped. He looked at a girl riding the horse. She had silver pixie cut hair and blue eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you hurt?" she asked. Natsu stared.

"Hey, uh, ye- no, I'm okay", Natsu said.

"Are you sure?" she asked getting off the horse and climbing into the boat with him.

"I-I-I-I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great actually", Natsu said.

"Oh", she said a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness", she said holding out her hand to help him up. He grabbed her hand and they were staring but the girl snapped out of it. "Oh, uh, Princess Lisanna of Take Overleans", she said as they got up still in the boat.

"Prince Natsu of Fairy Tail", he said.

"Prince?" Lisanna asked. "My Lord", she said bowing down. The horse did too resulting into the boat tipping and Lisanna was now about to fall on top of Natsu but she grabbed him before they made impact.

"Oh hi again", said Natsu. The horse, realizing his mistake, put his hoof back down and sending them flying so Natsu was now on top of Lisanna.

"Oh boy", said Lisanna.

"This is awkward, heh, not your awkward, but just cause were, awkward, your gorgeous, wait what?" said Natsu. Lisanna smiled.

"I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Fairy Tail with my horse and for every moment after", Lisanna said.

"No, no, no, it's fine, I'm not that prince, I mean if you'd hit my brother Gray it would be yeesh, cause you know", Natsu said trying to get off the boat but coming face first with her horse. "Hello", he said scratching the horses chin. "But lucky for you it's just me", he said now off the boat with Lisanna still on. Lisanna giggled.

"Just you?" she asked.

"Hm", said Natsu. They stared for a while till bells were heard. "The bells, the coronation, I better go, I have to go, I better go", said Natsu about to leave. "Uh, bye", he said with wave before running off. Lisanna waved and the so did the horse. Sadly the hoof he raised was the one keeping the boat from falling into the ocean.

"Oh no", said Lisanna falling in. She came up and smiled.

 **Don't own anything**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Singers were on the balcony of the room with Gray about to be crowned and Natsu standing to the right. Natsu looked behind a bit and saw Lisanna with a buff man sleeping on her shoulder. He waved and she waved back. The crown was then placed on Gray's head. The priest then took a pillow with the goblet and staff on it and put it in front of Gray. Gray was reaching for them with his gloves on hoping not to be caught, but that plan failed.

"Ahem", said the priest making Gray flinch. "Your majesty, your gloves", he said. Gray took a breath and shakily and slowly removed his gloves placing them on the pillow. His shaky hands took hold of the objects and he turned around facing the audience and holding his breath. The priest took his sweet time announcing. "King Gray of Fairy Tail", said the priest. Before he finished that final line he practically threw the objects back at the priest and quickly put his gloves back on. Natsu smiling in the corner. Everyone repeated the sentence and then clapped.

That night there was a party thrown with a band and dancing. Once the song ended a red head by the name Erza Scarlet stepped forward.

"King Gray of Fairy Tail", she said. Gray stepped forward in front of the throne. "Prince Natsu of Fairy Tail", she said. Natsu quickly ran over and waved to the crowd far away from Gray. Erza stepped to him and motioned him to stand beside Gray.

"Oh here? Are you sure because I don't think I'm supposed oh, okay", said Natsu as he was placed shoulder to shoulder to Gray. Natsu stepped to the side a bit away from Gray. Everyone clapped. Natsu awkwardly avoided eye contact with his brother.

"Hi", Gray finally said. Natsu looked bewildered.

"Hi, Hi me?" he asked. Gray nodded. "Oh, uh, hi?" he said. There was a couple seconds of silence.

"You look good", said Gray.

"Oh thanks, you look gooder, I mean not gooder, you don't look gooder, I mean uh, more good", Natsu said. Gray laughed.

"Thank you, so this is what a party looks like", he said.

"It's warmer than I thought", Natsu said.

"And what is that amazing smell?" asked Gray. They both sniffed the air.

"Chocolate", they gasped. They then laughed. Natsu was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Your majesty", said Erza. "The Duchess of Saberteeth", she said.

"Sabertooth! Duchess of Sabertooth your majesty", she said. This girl went by the name Minerva. "As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as king", she said doing some funky, funny dance moves then bowing.

"Ahem", said Gray. "Uh, thank you only I don't dance", he said.

"Oh", said Minerva with disappointment.

"But my brother does", he said pointing to Natsu. Natsu waved his hand like it was no big deal.

"Well, lucky you", said Minerva linking arms with Natsu and then dragging him away.

"Oh I don't think-". He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"If you want to soon let me know I'll catch you", Minerva said as she carried him off. Natsu tried reaching for Gray but Gray only laughed "Sorry".

Out on the dance floor Minerva was doing weird dances around Natsu while he just stood there in the middle.

"Like an agile peacock", Minerva said dancing around Natsu. She stepped on Natsu's foot and he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. "Speaking of", started Minerva. "It's so great to have the gates open, don't know why did they shut them in the first place, do you know the reason Mmmmmm?" asked Minerva.

"No", said Natsu as he leaned away from Minerva.

"Ohhhh, alright hang on", she said dipping herself. Natsu made eye contact with Gray and he laughed. Natsu playfully glared "They don't call me the little dipper for nothing, ho-ho, like a chicken with the face of a monkey and fly", Minerva said.

After Minerva and Natsu finished dancing, Natsu made his way over to Gray exhausted.

"Hehe well she was sprightly", Gray said.

"Especially when she's wearing heels", he said rubbing his feet.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked. Natsu smiled.

"I've…never been better, this is so nice, I wish it could be like this all the time", Natsu said.

"Me too", said Gray. He then looked at his white streak and frowned. "But it can't", he said.

"But why not I mean we-", started Natsu.

"It just can't!" snapped Gray turning away. Natsu looked hurt.

"Excuse me for a minute", he said walking off. Gray watched him leave with sad eyes.

While Natsu was walking through the crowd someone bent over and bumped him he tripped but before he fell a delicate hand caught him. He looked up.

"Glad I caught you", she said.

"Lisanna", Natsu breathed. She lifted him up and they started a dance.

They spent most of the night laughing and Natsu accidently hit her in the face but she was okay. They walked through a greenhouse talking and flirting. Lisanna bumped Natsu and he bumped back. She then noticed the white streak.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I-I was born with it", he said. "Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll", he said.

"I like it", Lisanna said.

They were then talking on a balcony and Natsu was telling Lisanna to eat something.

"Yeah, the whole thing , ha-ha, you got it! Okay wait, wait, you have how many sisters?" he asked.

"12 older sisters", she said. "3 of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for 2 years", she said.

"That's horrible", Natsu said.

"Eh, it's what sisters do", she said.

"And brothers, Gray and I were really close when we were little and one day he just shut me out and I never knew why", Natsu said looking down.

"I would never shut you out", Lisanna said grabbing his hand.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" he asked.

"I love crazy", said Lisanna.

 **Natsu** _Lisanna_ _ **Both**_ __

 **All my life has been a series of doors in my face and suddenly I bump into you**

Lisanna smiled. "I was thinking the same thing cause like,

 _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

 _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

 **But with you** _, I found my place_ , **I see your face**

 ** _And it's nothing like I've ever known before,_**

 ** _Love is an open door, love is an open door_**

 ** _Love is an open door, with you, with you, with you, love is an open door_**

They then sat on the roof looking at the stars.

 _I mean it's crazy_

 **What?**

 _We finish each other's…_

 **Sandwiche** s

 _That's what I was going to say_

 ** _I've never met someone who thinks so much like me, jinx, jinx again_**

 ** _Our mental sychcrozervation can have but one explanation_**

 **You** _and I_ __ _ **were just meant to be**_

 ** _Say goodbye, say goodbye to the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore,_**

 ** _Love is an open door love is an open door_**

 ** _Life can be so much more with you, with you, with you, with you, love is an open door_**

Natsu then got down on one knee.

"Can I say something crazy?" he asked. Lisanna nodded. "Will you marry me?" Lisanna gasped.

"Can I say something even crazier, yes".

 **I don't own anything...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Back in the castle Natsu and Lisanna were working their way through the crowd to find Gray.

"Oh there he is", Natsu said dragging Lisanna. "Gray!" he called. Gray turned from his conversation to look at them. "King, me again, um, may I present Princess Lisanna of Take Overleans", he said.

"Your majesty", she curtsied. Gray nodded his head in response.

"We would like", they both started.

"Uh your blessing", said Lisanna.

"Of our marriage", they both said. Gray looked at them shocked.

"Marriage?" he asked.

"Yes", said Natsu.

"I'm sorry I'm confused", said Gray.

"Well we haven't worked out details ourselves we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, and of course we'll have soup roast and icecream and then-wait could we live here?" Natsu asked Lisanna.

"Here?" asked Gray.

"Absolutely", said Lisanna.

"Natsu", started Gray.

"Oh we can invite all 12 of your sisters to stay with us", said Natsu.

"No, no, no, no", said Gray. "Wait slow down", said Gray. They looked at him. "No one's sisters are staying here, no one is getting married", he said.

"Wait what?" asked Natsu.

"May I talk to you please?" asked Gray. "Alone?" Natsu shook his head.

"No, whatever you have you say, you can say to both of us", Natsu said.

"Fine", said Gray. "You can't marry a girl you just met", he said.

"You can if it's true love", Natsu retorted.

"Natsu what do you know about true love?" he sighed.

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out" Natsu said now getting mad. Gray looked taken back.

"You ask for my blessing and my answer is no, excuse me", he said.

"Your majesty, if I may ease you-"started Lisanna.

"No! You may not and I think you should go, the party is over, close the gates", Gray said. Natsu looked surprised.

"What? Gray no, wait", Natsu said pulling off his glove. Gray gasped.

"Give me my glove", Gray said reaching over to take it but Natsu held it out of reach.

"Gray please, please, I can't live like this anymore", he said.

"Then leave", answered Gray without hesitation. Natsu was shocked. Everyone was watching them now. Gray started to walk away.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Natsu.

"Enough Natsu", said Gray.

"No why, do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out, what are you so afraid off?" Natsu pushed.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" shouted Gray turning around and throwing ice everywhere. Everyone gasped. Gray looked terrified.

"Sorcery", said Minerva ducking behind blonde and black haired men. "I knew something toppy is going on here", she said.

"Gray", whispered Natsu. Gray then ran out the door. Gray burst through the main doors and met a crowd of people.

"There he is", someone yelled and they all started clapping as Gray tried to make his way through the crowd. He met a few and they bowed.

"King Gray". He quickly dodged and then ran into a mother with a baby.

"Your majesty are you alright?" she asked. He shook his head and was walking backward into a fountain. He placed his hand on and froze it. Everyone gasped.

"There he is", called a voice. Minerva. "Stop him!" she called.

"Please, just stay away from me, stay away", he said waving his hands in front of his face but shooting ice at her in the process. She fell to the ground.

"Monster, MONSTER!" she yelled pointing at Gray. Everyone was backing away from Gray protecting their children. Gray was horrified. Everyone knew. He ran off only to be chased by Natsu and Lisanna.

"Gray!" Natsu called. He was now at the edge of land in the harbor. Wherever he stepped froze over. "Gray!" He turned and saw as he stepped the water froze solid. "Wait please!" Natsu called. Gray took a breath and stepped on the water after he knew it was safe, he ran. Freezing the whole harbor. "Gray stop!" yelled Natsu but then him tripping.

"Natsu!" called Lisanna helping him up. They watched as Gray made it to the other side and disappearing. "The fiored", Lisanna said. They looked and the whole harbor froze over and snow was falling.

Lisanna and Natsu walked back to the courtyard and everyone was shocked it was snowing.

"Are you alright?" asked Lisanna.

"No", said Natsu. Lisanna put an arm on him.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"No", he said.

Minerva was freaking out. "Uh, uh, it, it's snowing the King has cursed this land, he must be stopped you have to go after him", she said pulling the ears of the blonde.

"Wait no", said Natsu.

"You!" she said using the men as shields. "Is there sorcery in you too are you a monster too?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm completely ordinary", he said.

"That's right he is", said Lisanna butting in. Natsu looked at her with eye brow raised. "Uh, in the best way", she said.

"My brother is not a monster", he said.

"He nearly killed me", retorted Minerva.

"You slipped on ice", said Lisanna.

"HIS ICE!" she said.

"It was an accident he was scared, he didn't mean it he didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault I pushed him so I am the one who needs to go after him", Natsu said.

"What?" said Lisanna.

"Yes", said Minerva.

"Bring me Happy please", Natsu said.

"Natsu no, it's too dangerous", Lisanna said trying to stop him.

"Heh, Gray's not dangerous", he said. "I'll bring him back and make this right", he said.

"I'm coming with you", Lisanna said.

"No, I need you here to take care of Fairy Tail", he said.

"On my honour", Lisanna answered. Natsu put on a cloak and hopped on Happy.

"I leave Princess Lisanna in charge", he said.

"Are you sure you can do this, I don't want you getting hurt", Lisanna said.

"He's my brother, he would never hurt me", Natsu said galloping away.

Meanwhile on a huge mountain Gray was making his way to the top. He turned and looked down.

 _Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king_

 _The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried_

He walked forward with determination.

 _Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good boy you always have to be_

 _Conceal don't feel don't let them know, well now they know_

He threw his glove into the wind.

 _Let it go, let it go_

He started sprinkling his magic into the air.

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

He created a snowwoman he made with Natsu before.

 _Let it go, let it go_ _turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care what they're going to say, let the storm rage on the cold never bothered me anyway_

He flung his cape off. He then started up the mountain with a smile on his face.

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all_

He then threw his hands creating an ice bridge over a cliff.

 _It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through_

 _No right no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free_!

He then went up the stairs smoothing the surface and creating more as he ran up the stairs.

 _Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry_

Gray stomped his foot making a snowflake and floor.

 _Here I stand and here I'll stay, let the storm rage on_

He then lifted his hands up creating walls, rooms, windows to form a castle.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystalizes liked an icy blast!_

He threw his crown on the ground.

 _I'm never going back the past is in the past_

He messed up his hair and started to transform into an ice prince.

 _Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go, that perfect guy is gone_

He walked onto a balcony watching the sun rise.

 _Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

He slammed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Natsu was on Happy trekking through the forest.

"Gray!? Gray!? Gray it's me Natsu, your brother who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer!" He was struggling because the snow was quite deep. "I'm sorry it's all my fault!" he called. He then started talking to Happy. "Course none of it would have happened if he told me his secret. He's a stinker". Just then a branch fell spooking Happy and throwing Natsu off. Happy ran off leaving Natsu under a bent tree from the weight of the snow. "No, no, no, come back, no, no, no, no", Natsu said trying to stop Happy. But he was already gone. "Okay", Natsu said shivering. He grabbed onto the tree to get up but it flung forward burying him in the snow.

It was now night and Natsu was climbing up and hill struggling with each step he took.

"Snow", he said. "It had to be snow he couldn't have tropical magic that covered the fiord in white sand and warm…" he looked over the hill and found a trail of smoke. "Fire!" he said. He then slipped down the hill landing in an icy creek. He trudged forward. "Cold, cold, cold, cold…"he kept mumbling to himself. He reached a little cabin and walked up the stairs. Hit the sign to read it. "Wandering Ichyia's Trading Post? Oh, and Sauna", he said. He walked into the store and warmed up his body.

"Men!" said a voice. He turned to see a man with silky smooth orange hair.

"Hm?" he said.

"Big summer blowout, half off swimming suits, clogs and a sun block of my own invention men?" Natsu looked confused.

"Oh great, uh, for now how about boots, winter boots and uh, suits?" he asked.

"That would be in our winter department, men", he said. Natsu looked and saw a rope, Pickaxe, snowshoes, winter boots and a pile of clothes.

"Oh", he said walking over to it. "Um, I was just wondering, has another man, the king perhaps, I don't know, pass through here?" he asked.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you men", he said as Natsu placed the items on the counter. Then the door opened again. Revealing a blonde girl with a scarf covering her face so it only showed her eyes and she was covered in snow. "You and this lady, men, big summer blowout", he said. She walked up to Natsu and he was standing there awkward.

"Carras", she said.

"Huh?" asked Natsu.

"Behind you", she said again.

"Oh right, sorry", Natsu said moving out of the way. The girl grabbed the carrots and threw them on the counter.

"Woah, a real howler in July, men?" said Ichiya. "Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain", said the girl grabbing the rope and axe.

"North Mountain", echoed Natsu. The girl put the stuff on the counter.

"That would be forty", he said.

"Forty? No ten", said the girl.

"Oh men, that's no good, see this is from our winter stalk, supplier and demand have a big problem", he said.

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem, I sell ice for a living", she said.

"Oh, that's a rough business to be in right now I mean that is really-" Natsu started. The girl gave him a bored look. "Ahem, that's unfortunate", he said.

"Still forty, but I will throw in a visit to Ichyia's sauna, men, Trimens", he called. 3 men waved and said "men".

"Tens all I got, help a girl out", she said.

"Okay, I will sell you this and no more", he said pointing to the carrots.

"Kay, just tell me, what was happening on the North Mountain, did it seem magical?" asked Natsu. The girl took off her scarf to reveal a beautiful face.

"Yes", she said annoyed. "Now back up, while I deal with this crook here", she said. Ichiya stood up.

"Meeeeen?" Ichiya picked up the girl and threw here outside.

"Ow, I am sorry, geez, Ahhhhh!" she called.

"Bye, bye", and he went back inside. A reindeer then walked up and sniffed the girl. "No Plue, I didn't get your carrots", she said. The reindeer moaned in disappointment. "But I did find us a place to sleep, and it's free", she said motioning to a burrow in the ground.

Back in the store Natsu stood there shocked.

"I'm sorry for this violence men", he said sitting back down. "Just the outfit and the boots, men?" he asked. Natsu looked at the door.

"Uhh…"

With the girl she had her ukulele and singing to Plue.

 _Reindeers are better than people, Plue don't you think that's true?_

She then did her impression of Plue.

 _Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you every one of them is bad except you!_

"Awe thanks buddy", she said patting him.

 _But people smell better than reindeers, Plue, don't you think I'm right?_

 _That's once again true, for all except you!_

 _You got me let's call it a night!_

 _Goodnight!_

 _Don't let the frost bite, bite_

The door then opened scaring the crap out of them. They looked and see Natsu.

"Nice duet", he said. She sighed in relief.

"It's just you", she said. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain", Natsu said. She took her hat and put it on her face.

"I don't take people places", she said leaning back.

"Let me rephrase that", Natsu said throwing a bag onto her gut.

"Oomph", she said getting up.

"Take me up the North Mountain…please", he said. She dug into the bag and pulled out the axe and rope. "Look, I know how to stop this winter", he said. She sighed and laid back down putting the hat back on her face.

"We leave at dawn and you forgot the carrots for Plue", she said. Natsu threw another back at her face.

"Oops, sorry, sorry I'm sorry, I mean, ahem, we leave now…right now", he said walking out but leaving the door open. He took a breath of relief and waited. Lucy bit into the carrot and gave some to Plue.

Natsu and Lucy were now riding her sled with Plue pulling.

"Hang on, we like to go fast", she said. Natsu leaned back and put his feet up.

"I like fast", he said.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, get your feet down this is fresh plaque were you raised in a barn?" she asked shoving his feet off. She spat and it flung in Natsu's face.

"No I was raised in a castle", he said wiping off the spit. "Hm", she said. "So uh, tell me", Lucy started. "What made the king go all ice crazy?" she asked. Natsu looked guilty.

"Oh, well, it was all my fault, I got engaged but he freaked out because I only just met her you know that day and he said he wouldn't bless the marriage-" Natsu started.

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, anyway, I got mad and so he got mad and then he tried to walk away but I grabbed his glove-"

"Hang on, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yes, pay attention, the thing is he wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought maybe he has a thing about dirt", he said.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at her and scooted away.

"Yes they did. But Lisanna is not a stranger", he said.

"Oh yeah, what's her last name?"

"Of Take Overleans."

"What's her favorite food?"

"Sandwiches".

"Best friends name?"

"Probably Lily".

"Eye color?"

"Beautiful".

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter".

"Have you had a meal with her yet, what if you hate the way she eats, what if you hate the way she bites her toenails?"

"Bites her toenails?"

"And eats them".

"Excuse me ma'am she's a princess".

"Some girls do it".

"Ew uh, Pfft, look it doesn't matter, it's true love", Natsu said.

"Doesn't sound like true love", Lucy said.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" he asked.

"No, but I have friends who are", she said.

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it" he said.

"Stop talking", Lucy said looking around.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'd like to meet these-"he was going to finish but Lucy covered his mouth. He removed her hand and was going to speak but Lucy stopped him.

"Shh", she said. She grabbed the lantern and looked around. Natsu was a little scared. Plue was looking around as well. Lucy looked behind them and there were glowing eyes in the darkness. "Plue go!" she said. Plue boosted off with speed.

"What are they?" asked Natsu.

"Wolves", answered Lucy.

"Wolves?" echoed Natsu. The wolves were now chasing them. Lucy was digging around in the back of the sled. "What do we do?" asked Natsu trying to help.

"I got this, just, don't fall off and don't get eaten", she said.

"But I wanna help", he said.

"No", she said.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgement", she answered.

"Excuse me!?" asked Natsu.

"Who marries a girl you just met?" she asked kicking a wolf. He picked up the ukulele.

"IT'S TRUE LOVE!" he said.

"AHH", Lucy said ducking and Natsu hit a wolf breaking the instrument. "Whoa", she said but a wolf grabbed her sleeve and pulled her out of the sled. "WHOA!" she said holding onto the rope and sliding after the sled.

"LUIGI!" Natsu called.

"IT'S LUCY!" she called after fighting off the wolves. A wolf grabbed her foot and her back. "OW!" she yelled. Plue looked back but still ran trying to lose them. Natsu caught a blanket on fire and threw it.

"Duck!" he called.

"AHHHH!" she shouted. The fire hit the wolves holding them off. She climbed up the rope. "You almost set me on fire", she said.

"But I didn't", Natsu argued. Natsu helped Lucy climb back in. Plue made a sound and Natsu looked forward. They both gasped. Coming up fast was a massive cliff. "Get ready to jump Plue!" Natsu said.

"You don't get to tell him what to do", said Lucy pushing the supplies in his hands.

"HEY!" he said. She threw him onto Plue's back.

"I DO!" she said. "Jump Plue", she yelled cutting the rope that is attached to Plue. Plue jumped with Natsu on his back. Lucy was still in the sled but once she got close enough she jumped and reached for the landing. The sled fell to the ground. Lucy just managed to hang on slightly. The wolves on the other side skidded to a stop bearing their teeth. The sled below exploded. "Awe, but I just paid it off", Lucy whined. She then started to slid down. "Uh oh, no, no, no, no, no", she said trying to stay on. The axe and rope then flew towards her.

"Grab on!" came Natsu's voice. "Pull Plue, pull", he said. They pulled and Lucy got on safely. She laid on her back breathing heavily. Natsu walked up and looked down the cliff. "Whoa", he said. Lucy covered her face with her hands. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it", said Natsu. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore", he said walking away sadly. Plue watched him walk away. He nuzzled Lucy and she uncovered her face and sat up.

"Of course I don't want to help him anymore, in fact, the whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again", she said then she imitated. "He'll die on his own! I can live with that! But you won't get your new sled if he's dead". Lucy sighed. "Sometimes I really don't like you", she said. Plue then got excited. "Hold up!" she called. "Were coming!"

"You are!? I mean sure, yeah, I'll let you tag along", Natsu called back. Lucy rolled her eyes as Plue ran up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked along the mountain peacefully admiring the snow on the mountain. Natsu then turned around and saw Fairy Tail. "Fairy Tail", he said. Lucy came up behind him.

"It's completely frozen", she said.

"But it'll be fine Gray will thaw it", he said.

"Will he?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on this way to the North Mountain?" he asked pointing ahead. Lucy laughed.

"More like this way", she said moving his hand so it is pointing up.

When they walked a little farther they came across a beautiful winter wonderland that looked like it was made of crystals. The trees had icicles covering the low vine like branches. Plue started to jump around with excitement. Lucy started running her hands through the branches and Plue being curious started to move his antlers through them only for them to get caught.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful", said Natsu.

"Yeah", said a female voice. Lucy and Natsu looked around then at Plue to find the source. "It's so white, how about a little color. Maybe some turquoise, orange, Ohhhh, how about yellow, no not yellow, yellow and snow? Awwwwwww no, no". Then a snowwoman appeared between Lucy and Natsu. They gasped. "Is Juvia right?" she asked. Lucy screamed and kicked the head and it landed in Natsu's hands. "Hi!" she said.

"Your creepy", he said tossing the head back to Lucy. The body wandering around.

"I don't want it", she said as they threw her back in forth.

"Please don't drop Juvia", she said. "Alright Juvia thinks we got off at a bad start".

"Ew, ew the body" said Lucy throwing the head at it. She landed in the snow but got up her head upside down.

"Wait, what is Juvia looking at right now, why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" she asked.

"Alright wait one second", said Lucy walking forward to help her. She put the head the right way round.

"Oh thank you", said Juvia.

"You're welcome", said Lucy.

"Now Juvia's perfect", she said.

"Well, almost", she said going through the sack.

"It's like Juvia's life got turned upside down", she said. Lucy took a carrot and shoved it into her face pushing to far so some was hanging out of the back. "Woah", she said.

"I'm sorry", said Lucy.

"Head rush", Juvia said shaking her head then looking down.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding Juvia? Juvia is wonderful! Juvia has always wanted a nose. It's so cute it's like a itty bitty unicorn", she said. Lucy then shoved the nose from the back so it looked proper. "Ow hey, woah", she said. "Juvia loves it even more. Alright, let's start this thing over, hi everyone Juvia is Juvia and Juvia likes warm hugs", she said. Natsu looked confused.

"Juvia?" he asked. "That's right Juvia", he said.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Oh uh, I'm Natsu".

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" she asked.

"Plue", Natsu answered.

"Uh huh and who's the reindeer?" Natsu looked confused. Lucy just looked annoyed.

"Plue?"

Juvia looked pleased.

"Oh your, oh, makes things easier for Juvia", she said. Plue tried to eat the nose but Juvia moved out of the way. "Oh look at him trying to kiss Juvia's nose, she likes Plue too", Juvia said.

"Juvia?" asked Natsu. Juvia turned to him.

"Did Gray build you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lucy took one of her arms.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah why?"

"How does this work?" Juvia slapped her. "Ow". She took her hand back.

"Stop it Plue, try and focus here yeah Why?"

"I'll tell you why", said Lucy. "We need Gray to bring back summer".

"Summer?" asked Juvia. Natsu nodded. "Oh, Juvia doesn't know why but she always loved the idea of summer and sun and all things hot", she said.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat", said Lucy.

"Nope, but sometimes Juvia likes to close her eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come". She sighed and was now in her own little world.

 _Bees, they'll buzz, kids will blow dandelion fuzz_

 _And Juvia will be doing whatever snow does in summe_ r

She was then on a beach.

 _A drink in Juvia's hand her snow up against the burning sand_

 _Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer_

Now she was on a boat on the water.

 _Juvia will finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_

 _And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm_

 _And Juvia can't to see what her buddies will think of her_

 _Just imagine how much cooler Juvia will be in summer_

Now she was in a gazebo tap dancing with a seagull.

 _Da, da, ba doo, ah, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba boo_

 _The hot and the cold are both so intense put them together, it just makes sense!_

 _Rah, da, da, da, da, da, dahh do ah_

 _Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle_

 _But put Juvia in summer and she'll be a…happy snowwoman_

She was now on a hill with a picnic blanket.

 _When life gets rough Juvia likes to hold on to her dream_

 _Of relaxing in the summer sun just setting off steam_

She then reached for the sky.

 _Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too_

 _When Juvia finally does what frozen things do in summer!_

"I'm gonna tell her", said Lucy.

"Don't you dare", said Natsu.

 _In SUMMER!_

She finished with a bang. "So come on", she said grabbing Natsu. "Gray's this way, let's go bring back summer", she said.

"I'm coming", said Natsu running after her.

"Somebody's gotta tell her", Lucy said.

Back in Fairy Tail Lisanna is trying her best to keep it safe.

"No, no", said a man. "You've got the bark facing down; the bark needs to be faced up".

"Down is drier", said another.

"Bark up!"

"Cloaks! Does anybody need a cloak?!" asked Lisanna.

"Fairy Tail is in debt to you your highness", said a woman Lisanna passed a cloak to.

"The castle is open, there is soup and hot clothes in the great hall, here pass these out", said Lisanna passing the cloaks to a guard.

"Princess Lisanna!" called a voice. Lisanna turned and saw Minerva with her 2 men. "Are we expected to sit here in freeze as you give away all Fairy Tail's tradeable coats?" she asked.

"Prince Natsu has given his orders", she said.

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your prince may be conspiring with a wicked sorcerer to kill us all!" she said.

"Do not question the prince! He left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Fairy Tail from treason", Lisanna said.

"T-T-Treason?!" asked Minerva. Just then everyone heard a horse neigh and then a horse came bursting through the gates full of panic. Lisanna ran forward to calm it down.

"Woah, whoa, Happy. Easy. Easy", she said grabbing the reigns. Everyone started questioning why Natsu was no longer there. Lisanna looked up at the mountain. "Prince Natsu is in trouble, I need volunteers to go with me to find him". Lisanna said. Guards started to volunteer.

Finally Minerva stepped forward.

"I volunteer 2 men, my Lady", she said. She then murmured to her men. "Be prepared for anything, should you encounter the king, you are to put an end to this winter, do you understand?" she said. The men nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy, Natsu, Plue and Juvia were walking through multiple arch ways that had spikes of ice sticking out towards them.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" asked Lucy.

"Oh I am going to talk to my brother", Natsu said.

"That's your plan?" asked Lucy. "My ice business is riding on you talking to your brother?" asked Lucy.

"Yep!" Natsu said. When Lucy wasn't looking a spike poked her nose.

"So you're not at all afraid of him", she said.

"Why would I be?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah", said Juvia. "Juvia bets he's the nicest, warmest person ever", she said. She didn't realize until now that a spike stabbed her through the middle and her body kept on walking. "Oh look at that, Juvia's been impaled", she said with a laugh.

They walked on till they reached a cliff side with a huge cliff face to their right.

"What now?" asked Natsu. Lucy walked up to the cliff face.

"Mmmmmm, it's too steep I only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains", Lucy said.

"Says who?" Natsu asked. Plue nudged Lucy and she looked up and saw Natsu trying to climb.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm…going to see…my brother", he said.

"Your gonna kill yourself", she said. "I wouldn't put my foot there", Lucy said.

"You're distracting me".

"Or there. How do you know Gray even wants to see you?" she asked.

"I alright, I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here, ahh", Natsu said. Lucy looked at Plue like "can you believe him?"

"You know most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone", said Lucy.

"Nobody wants to be alone, except maybe you", he said.

"I'm not alone, I have friends remember?" she said.

"You mean the love experts?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, the love experts". Natsu put his foot up and his arms were holding on above him.

"Please tell me I'm almost there", Natsu said. He wasn't even a meter off the ground. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" he asked.

"Heh, hang on", Lucy said. She was about to help him when Juvia came back from where she disappeared to.

"Hey Plue, not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but Juvia found a staircase that leads to exactly where you want to go", she said.

"Ha-ha, thank goodness", said Natsu. "Catch!" he said. Natsu let go and flew towards Lucy she caught him but she fell in the process. "Thanks", Natsu said getting up. "That was like a crazy trust exercise", he said. Lucy smirked.

They followed Juvia to a beautiful ice staircase that leads to an ice castle. Juvia happily walked up the stairs giggling to herself. They gasped.

"Now that's ice", said Lucy. "I'm gonna cry", she said.

"Go ahead", said Natsu still dazed by the castle. "I won't judge", he said walking towards the stairs. Plue tried to climb up the stairs but kept slipping up.

"Alright, take it easy boy, I gotcha, hmmfed, okay, you stay right here buddy", said Lucy patting his head. Lucy then took her time to walk up the stairs. "Wow, flawless", she said.

Natsu made it to the top and lifted his hand to knock but hesitated.

"Knock", said Juvia. "Just knock", she said. "Why isn't Natsu knocking?" Juvia asked Lucy. "Does Plue think Natsu knows how to knock?" Juvia asked. Natsu took a breath and knocked. The doors opened and Natsu looked surprised.

"Ha, it opened", Natsu said. "That's a first, Oh", said Natsu. "You should probably wait out here", Natsu said to Lucy.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Last time I introduced him to a girl he froze everything", he said. Juvia walked and stood beside Natsu.

"But, But, But, oh come on, it's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" she argued.

"Bye Plue", said Juvia.

"You to, Juvia", said Natsu grabbing her hand.

"Juvia?" she asked.

"Just give us a minute", he said walking inside.

"Okay, one, two, three", she started then Lucy joined in. "Four". The doors closed.

Natsu looked around he slipped. "Gray?" he called. "It's me, Natsu", he said. He made it to the staircase and heard a voice.

"Natsu". Natsu startled looked up and saw Gray looked different.

"Whoa, Gray, you look different, it's a good difference and this place is amazing", he praised.

"Thank you", he said. "I never knew what I was capable of", he said.

"I'm so sorry about what happened if I had known-".

"No it's okay, you don't have to apologize, but you should probably go, please", he said.

"But I just got here", he said.

"You belong down in Fairy Tail", Gray said.

"So do you", Natsu said.

"No, Natsu, I belong here, alone, so I can be who I am, without hurting anybody", Gray said.

"Actually about that-", started Natsu but was interrupted.

"59, 60!" said a voice.

"Wait, what is that?" asked Gray. Then Juvia came through the door screaming

"Hi Juvia's, Juvia and she likes warm hugs!" she said running to Natsu's side.

"Juvia?" asked Gray.

"You built Juvia, Gray remember that?" she asked pouting.

"And your alive?" he asked. Juvia looked at herself and wiggled her arms.

"Um, Juvia thinks so?" Gray looked at his hands with awe.

"She's just like the one we built as kids", said Natsu. Gray now looked happy.

"Yeah", he said.

"Gray we were so close, we can be like that again?" Natsu suggested. Gray then had flashbacks as how Natsu got shot with his magic. _Catch me! Slow down! NATSU!_ Gray now looked scared.

"No, we can't goodbye Natsu", he said walking up a staircase.

"Gray wait".

"No, I'm just trying to protect you", he said.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!"

 **Natsu** _Gray_

 **Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore**

 **Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand**

 **For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand!**

 **We can head down this mountain together**

 **You don't have to live in fear, cause for the first time in forever. I will be right** **here** "

 _Natsu, please go back home, your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

 **Yeah but-**

 _I know you mean well, but leave me be, yes I'm alone_

 _But I'm alone and free, just stay away from me_

Gray and Natsu were upstairs and Gray would not go a meter close to Natsu.

 **Actually were not said**

 _What do you mean you're not?_

 **I get the feeling you don't know**

 _What do I not know?_

 **Fairy Tail's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow**

"What?" asked Gray.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere".

"Everywhere?" asked Gray.

"But don't worry you can just unfreeze it", said Natsu.

"No I can't I-I-I don't know how".

"Yes you can, I know you can!

 **Cause for the first time in forever**

 _Oh I'm such a fool I can't be freed, no escape from the storm inside of me_

Gray was now scared and his powers were swirling around him.

 _Can't control the curse!_

 _Natsu please you'll only make it worse, there's so much fear!_

 _You're not safe here. Ohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I CAN'T!_

At that Gray released his magic and hit Natsu with it. He was facing the wall and didn't know he did it until Natsu made a painful sound and fell to the ground. Gray gasped.

"NATSU!" That's when Juvia and Lucy came in and slid next to Natsu. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked helping him up.

"I'm okay", he said. "I'm fine", Natsu said glaring at Gray.

"Who's this? Wait, i-it's doesn't matter, you have to go", said Gray. The castle was now turning red and dark.

"No, I know we can figure this out together", said Natsu holding on to Lucy for support.

"How?" asked Gray. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Gray asked.

"Natsu we should go", said Lucy looking around and seeing the change in the ice.

"No I'm not leaving without you Gray", said Natsu.

"Yes you are", he said creating a snow monster made entirely out of snow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The snow monsters picked them up and bashed open the main doors and threw them out, literally.

"Go away", it said. Lucy and Natsu slid down the stairs where Plue was waiting. They landed near a rock with snow on it.

"Heads up!" shouted Juvia as her head was thrown and stuck to the rock with the help of the snow. "Watch out for Juvia's butt!" she called. Natsu ducked just in time.

"It is not nice to throw people", said Natsu making a snowball.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa, hold it feisty pants, let's calm down, calm down! Just let the snowman be"

"Alright, alright I'm calm!" said Natsu.

"Great".

"GRRRRRR".

"Awe no come on!" said Lucy. Natsu threw the snowball and it did nothing but get it mad. "Oh great now you see you made him mad", said Lucy.

"Juvia will distract him you guys go", said Juvia still stuck to the wall. Lucy and Natsu ran off sadly Juvia's body followed. "No, no not you guys". The snowman then chased after Natsu and Lucy. Juvia's head fell face first into the snow. "This just got a whole lot harder", she said.

Lucy and Natsu came to a downhill and slid down, the monster following. They slid all the way down to the bottom. Lucy stood up but Natsu came after knocking her back down. The monster jumped down after them. They ran through a forest the monster towering over. Natsu cut off the path to bent down tree.

"What are you doing!?" called Lucy. He flung the tree and it hit the monster in the face making him fall over. Natsu then ran ahead back with Lucy.

"I got him!" he said, but then stopped in front of a cliff. "It's a hundred foot drop", he said.

"It's two hundred", Lucy said. Lucy tied the rope around Natsu's waist and tightened it.

"Ow!" he said. Lucy then grabbed the axe. "What's that's for?" he asked.

"Digging a snow anchor", she said.

"Okay, what if we fall?" he asked.

"There's 20 feet of fresh powder down there it will be like landing on a pillow…hopefully", she said. The trees were then breaking down and a roar could be heard. "Okay Natsu", said Lucy throwing the rest of the rope down the cliff. "On three one".

"Don't tell me when I'm ready", Natsu mumbled.

"Two".

"I was born ready".

"Calm down". A tree then came flying towards them.

"THREE!" yelled Natsu jumping off the cliff.

"What the-Whoa", said Lucy trailing after. When they stopped mid-way Lucy said "That happened".

Out of the trees then came Juvia with her nose in her head her middle on the bottom with feet and her arm on her bottom.

"Man is Juvia out of shape", she said. She fixed herself. "There we go! Hey Natsu, Plue, where did you guys go we totally lost Marshmallow back there", she said. The shadow of the Marshmallow then appeared. "Hey! Juvia was just talking about Marshmallow, all good things all good things", she said. The monster then saw Natsu and Lucy make their way down the cliff face and pushed through Juvia. "Nooo", she said trying to cling to his foot. "This is not making much of a difference is it?" she asked. The monster flung her over the edge. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

"Juvia!" called Natsu. She then hit the wall and broke apart.

"Hang in there guys!" Juvia called back before disappearing.

"Go faster!" said Natsu. Lucy tried to go faster but they suddenly stopped. "Wait what?" asked Natsu. They looked up and saw Marshmallow pulling them up. Natsu tried to untie the rope wrapped around him but no avail. Lucy hit her head on the rock. "Lucy!" called Natsu. Lucy was hung upside down and dazed. Then they were met with the face of Marshmallow.

"DON'T COME BACK!" he yelled.

"We won't" said Natsu grabbing Lucy's pocket knife and cutting the rope. They screamed as they fell. The monster nodded in pleasure and walked away.

When they landed Natsu had his feet stuck in the snow.

"Hey you were right just like a pillow", he said patting the snow. Then he turned and saw Juvia hyperventilating. "Juvia!" he said.

"Juvia can't feel her legs! JUVIA CAN'T FEEL HER LEGS!" she yelled moving her so called "legs" around. Then Lucy came up behind her.

"Those are my legs", she deadpanned. Then Juvia's body could be seen running around.

"Ooo, quickly grab Juvia's butt", she said. Lucy lifted her up by her stick hair and put her back on her body. "Ahhhh, that feels better". Then Plue came out of nowhere and started to sniff Juvia. "Hey Plue, he found us! Hi who's a cute little reindeer", she cooed.

"Don't talk to him like that", said Lucy moving Juvia away. Juvia laughed and waved her arms at Lucy. Lucy got up and Natsu was struggling to get out. She lifted him up.

"Whoa", he said.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

"Thank you", said Natsu. "How's your head?" he asked. He touched it and Lucy hissed in pain.

"Ah", she said. "Ha-ha, um, it's fine I uh, I've got a thick skull", she said.

"Juvia doesn't have a skull…or bones", Juvia said just putting it out there.

"So uh", started Lucy. "So now what?" she asked. Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Now what?" he asked. Then he frowned. "Now what? Ohhhh, what am I gonna do, he threw me out. I can't go back to Fairy Tail with the weather like this and then there's your ice business-"

"Hey, hey don't worry about my ice business", Lucy said. She then looked at his hair. "Worry about your hair", she said.

"What? I just fell off a cliff you should see your hair", said Natsu.

"No yours is turning white".

"White? What?" said Natsu feeling his hair.

"It's because he struck you, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Does it look bad?" Natsu asked. Lucy took a moment.

"…No", she said. Juvia lifted up her head.

"You hesitated".

"No, I-I didn't Natsu you need help, okay come on", Lucy said walking away.

"Okay where are we going?" asked Juvia.

"To see my friends", Lucy answered.

"The love experts?" asked Natsu.

"Love experts?" echoed Juvia with excitement.

"Uh huh and don't worry, they'll be able to fix this", she said.

"How do you know?" asked Natsu.

"Because I've seen them do it before", she said.

"Juvia likes to consider herself a love expert", Juvia said. Plue made a sound.

Meanwhile, Gray was pacing in his castle and everything was red and crackling.

"Get it together", he whispered. "Control it", he whispered. Then he stopped pacing. "Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel, don't. FEEL!" He gasped as the more he was scared the more evil his ice became.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Look Plue, the sky's awake", said Juvia laying down on Plue's back. As Natsu and Lucy were walking Natsu shivered.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"A little", he answered. Lucy was about to wrap him in her arms but stopped herself and then spotted a heat vent.

"Uh, um, wait come here", she said leading him over to it. He put his hands over it.

"Oooooo, Ahhhhh", he said. Lucy then walked on and Natsu followed.

"So uh, about my friends", she started. "Well, heh, I call them friends, they're more like family. Anyway when I was a kid it was just me and Plue, until they, you know, kinda took us in", Lucy said.

"They did?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah", said Lucy. "I don't wanna scare you, they can be a little inappropriate. And loud heh very loud, they're also stubborn at times and a little overbearing, and heavy, really heavy, which, you'll, but you'll get it, they're fine they mean well-".

"Lucy, they sound wonderful", Natsu said. Lucy smiled.

"Okay then, meet my family", she said gesturing to a field of rocks. "Hey guys!" said Lucy walking through waving.

"They're rocks", said Natsu quite creeped out. Juvia looked about as creeped out as Natsu did.

"She's crazy", whispered Juvia to Natsu as Lucy was walking around talking to the rocks. "Juvia'll distract Plue while Natsu runs", whispered Juvia. "Hey Plue's family, it's nice to meet you", said Juvia patting a rock. "Because Juvia loves you Natsu, she insists Natsu runs", she said. "Juvia understands your love experts, whoa! Why isn't Natsu running?" she asked Natsu.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go", said Natsu about to walk away.

"No, no, no, no Natsu wait", said Lucy. That's when the rocks were finally moving and crowding around Lucy.

"Whoa, Lucy", Natsu said jumping over moving rocks. The one Juvia was talking to started moving so she followed it.

"LUCY'S HOME!" one of them yelled. Everyone started cheering and saying "Lucy's home".

"Lucy's home!" echoed Juvia. "Wait, Lucy?" asked Juvia. The troll beside her nodded.

"Awe let me look at you", said a troll tugging Lucy down.

"Take off your clothes I'll wash them", said another.

"Oh, no, uh, I'm gonna keep my clothes on", she said. "It's great to see you all, but where's Grandpappy?" Lucy asked.

"He's napping, but look I grew a mushroom", said a little troll.

"I earned my fire crystal", said another.

"I passed a kidney stone", said another.

"Lucy pick me up", said a little one jumping into her arms.

"Whoa, you're getting big good for you", she said. Another one hopping onto her back.

"Trolls?" said Natsu. "They're trolls!" he said a little louder this time. They all turned to Natsu and blinked.

"She's brought a boy!" one yelled.

"A BOY!" they rest echoed. They all rolled Natsu towards Lucy and he fell into her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I learned to just roll with it", said Lucy.

"Let me see", said one female troll. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth, yes, yes, he'll do nicely for our Lucy", she said.

"Wait, wait, wait", said Natsu. Lucy looked like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"You got the wrong idea", said Lucy. "That's not why I brought him here", she said.

"Right, right, I'm bit, you're not, I mean, he-he".

"What's the issue dear, why are you holding back from such a girl?"

 _Is it the clumpy way she walks?_

 _Or the grumpy way she talks?_

 _Or the pear shaped, squared shaped weirdness of her feet?_

"Hey!" she said.

 _And we know she washes well, she always ends up sort of smelly_

 _But you'll never meet a girly who's as sensitive and sweet_

"That's nice but-", said Natsu.

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper so she's got a few flaws_

 _Like her peculiar reindeer, her thing with the reindeer is a little outside of nature's laws_

"This is not about me", said Lucy.

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper, but this were certain of_ ,

 _You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love_

"Can we please just stop talking about this?" asked Lucy. "We have a real actual problem here", she said.

"I'll say, so tell me dear". They then started tossing and spinning Lucy around him.

 _Is it the way that she runs scared?_

 _Or that she's socially impaired?_

 _Or that she only likes to tinkle in the woods?"_

"I did not need to know that", said Natsu.

 _Are you holding back your fondness due to her unmanly blondness?_

 _Or the way that she covers up her easy honest goods?_

 _She's just a bit of a fixer upper, she's got a couple of bugs_

"No I don't!"

 _Her isolation is confirmation, her desperation for healing hugs_

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper but we know what to do_

Now they grabbed Natsu and Lucy and tied them with ropes and took them away from each other.

 _The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix her up with you_

The pulled the two apart. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, ENOUGH! He's engaged to someone else okay!?" said Lucy. The trolls blinked then huddled up.

 _So he's a bit of a fixer upper?_

 _That's a minor thing_

 _His quote engagement is a flex arrangement_

 _And by the way I don't see no ring_

They then unhuddled and started to sing to Lucy again.

 _So he's a bit of a fixer upper the way to get in between_

 _Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed_

"Arghhh", sighed Lucy. Natsu was then being sung to.

 _We're not saying you can change her, cause people don't really change_

 _We're only saying love's a force that's powerful and strange_

 _People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed but throw a little love their way_

 _They'll be at their best_

 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what its all about_

 _Father, sister, brother, we need each other to raise us up and round us out_

Then Juvia began to rap. "The only fixer upper that's can fix a fixer upper is!"

 _True, true, love, true, true true love. True…_

Natsu and Lucy were dressed up and in a hole with an archway.

"Do you Natsu take Lucy to be your trollfully wedded-".

"Wait what?" asked Natsu.

"You're getting married", he said. That's when Natsu gasped and collapsed falling into Lucy's arms.

"Natsu", she said. "He's as cold as ice", she said. That's when the chief troll came.

"There's strange magic here", he said.

"Grandpappy", said Lucy.

"Come, bring him here to me", he said. Lucy obeyed and the chief grabbed Natsu's hands. "Natsu your life is in danger, there is ice in your heart, put there by your brother. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze forever", he said.

"What? No", Natsu said.

"But, you can remove it right?" asked Lucy.

"I cannot, I'm sorry Lucy, if it was his head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" asked Natsu.

"True love's kiss perhaps?" asked a troll kissing another. Natsu the collapsed again and his hair turned white.

"Natsu, we have to get you back to Lisanna", Lucy said.

"Lisanna", he repeated.

"Pull us out Plue", Lucy said reaching out to the reindeer. Lucy grabbed Natsu bridal style. "Juvia, come on!" she called.

"Juvia's coming", she called hanging off the back of Plue. "Let's go kiss Lisanna!" she said as they rode off. "Who is this Lisanna?" she asked.

Meanwhile Lisanna and the others just arrived at King Gray's ice castle.

"We are here to find Prince Natsu", called Lisanna. "Be on guard, no harm is to come to the king", she said getting off her horse. "Do you understand?" she asked. They all murmured in agreement. The 2 men who Minerva had volunteered looked at each other. As Lisanna walked towards the staircase the snow monster came to life. Lisanna drew her sword. He swung at Lisanna but she dodged. Guards were throwing spears at it. The men from Sabertooth shot crossbows at it. That just made him angry. He swung at the men and they hit a rock with snow and were knocked onto their stomachs. They looked forward and saw King Gray close the main door. The men from Sabertooth got up.

"The King", said one. The picked up their crossbows and ran to the staircase passing the monster. The monster swung at Lisanna again and she dodged and was knocked down. She saw the 2 men climb up the staircase.

"Come on", said the men of Sabertooth, Gray seeing them come up the stairs ran up another flight into the upstairs open courtyard. The 2 men following.

"We got him", said one. He was cornered in a circle room with them blocking the only entrance and exit.

"No please", he said. They shot at him and he just in time made a shield. "Stay away", he said shooting magic at them, he really didn't want to hurt anyone using his magic but if they threaten him he will do what he must. They were knocked back.

"Fire, fire", said one. Gray kept shooting his magic to keep them away.

Lisanna was now about to get stomped on by Marshmallow but she rolled out of the way picking up her sword. She sliced his leg off and he lost his balance. He was hopping towards the cliff and Lisanna ran to the staircase. She was running up but the monster swung at the staircase hopping to break it. But no, he was close to sending Lisanna down the cliff. The guards helped her up and they ran up the remains of the staircase.

Meanwhile Gray was cornered, both men either side of him weapons drawn. He had his hands out in case need of attack. One tried to shoot but Gray was faster and pinned him against the wall with a piece of sharp ice ready to impale if he tried anything funny. The other one was about to shoot but Gray knocked the crossbow out of his hand. When he tried to run Gray made walls to keep him still. He then made a wall in front of him and pushed it forward making him break through the ice door and onto the balcony which he could fall of at any minute. Lisanna and the guards took that moment to walk in and witness what's going on.

"King Gray!" called Lisanna. "Don't be the monster they fear you are", she said. Gray snapped out of his rage and stopped. The one pinned against the wall lifted his crossbow ready to shoot. Lisanna seeing this looked at the ceiling and ran over lifting his arm and he hit the chandelier. It cut the chandelier and it began to fall. Gray looked up and then ran but he tripped and hit his head hard on the ice, knocking him unconscious.

Gray opened his eyes and found himself in a stone cellar. He got out of bed and went to look out the window but chains covering his hands stopped him. He moved the chains to one side and looked out the window to see a blizzard and everything frozen solid.

"Oh no, what have I done?" he whispered to himself. The door opened and Lisanna walked in with a lantern. She placed it on the bench. "Why did you bring me here?" Gray demanded.

"I couldn't just let them kill you", she answered.

"But I am a danger to Fairy Tail. Get Natsu!" he said. Lisanna looked confused.

"Natsu has not returned", she said. Gray looked out the window. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer, please", she said shivering.

"Don't you see…I can't", Gray said, "You have to tell them to let me go"' Gray said. Lisanna sighed.

"I will do what I can"' she said and she picked up the lantern and walked out locking the doors. Gray then grew scared and the cuffs covering his hands started to freeze.

 **I don't own anything**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Now, Lucy was riding Plue fast down to the kingdom with Natsu in her arms. Juvia was trying to have some fun and was penguin sliding down the hill. Natsu shivered. Lucy looked down took her hat off her head and put it on his.

"Just hang in there", she said. Natsu managed a smile. "Come on buddy faster!" she called to Plue. Plue made a determined grunt and boosted himself with speed. As they entered the city Juvia hit a ramp and went into the city instead of to the palace.

"Juvia will meet you guys at the castle!" she called.

"Stay out of sight Juvia!" called Lucy.

"Juvia will! Hi!" she said to a random person. That's when a screaming woman could be heard, because it is not every day you see a talking snowwoman.

When Lucy and Plue neared the gates some guards saw Prince Natsu in her arms.

"It's Prince Natsu!" he called. Plue stopped in front of the gates and Lucy got down with Natsu in her arms.

"Are you gonna, gonna be okay?" Natsu asked while shivering. Lucy smiled.

"Don't worry about me", she said. The gates opened.

"Natsu!" they said. ¸

"Get him warm", Lucy said. "And get Princess Lisanna immediately", Lucy said.

"We will thank you", said Erza following the others inside.

"Make sure he's safe", she called. Lucy and Natsu made eye contact before the gates closed. Lucy stepped back from the gate and sighed. She then turned around and started walking away. Plue took one more look at the gate before following her.

In a room with candles and a fire place there was Lisanna.

"I'm going back out there for Prince Natsu", she said.

"You can't risk going out there again", said a Duke.

"If something happens to him-"Lisanna started.

"If anything happens to the Prince, you are all Fairy Tail has left", said another, Lisanna thought then the doors opened.

"She's in here", said a woman who helped Natsu in the room. "Princess Lisanna".

"Natsu!" she yelped running to Natsu's side. "You're so cold", she said.

"Lisanna you have to kiss me".

"What?"

"Now, NOW!"

"Whoa whoa", said Lisanna.

"We'll give you two some privacy", said a woman gesturing for the others to follow her out of the room.

"What happened out there?" asked Lisanna.

"Gray struck me with his powers", Natsu answered.

"You said he'd never hurt you", she said.

"I was wrong", Natsu said. He hissed in pain and Lisanna laid him on the couch. "He froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me", Natsu explained.

"A true love's kiss", Lisanna realized. She cupped his face and leaned in but she stopped when they were about to touch. "Oh Natsu, if only there was someone out there who loved you", she said. Natsu was shocked.

"What? You said y-you did", Natsu said. Lisanna walked up to the curtains and shut them.

"As 13th in line in my own kingdom I didn't stand a chance I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere", Lisanna said an evil smirk on her face.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Natsu as Lisanna burned out the candles.

"As heir Gray was preferable of course but no one was getting anywhere with him but you-"

"Lisanna"

"–were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that". She then took some water and walked over to the fire. "I'd figured after we married I'd have to stage a little accident for Gray". She poured the water over the fire putting it out.

"Lisanna", Natsu said falling off of the couch. "No stop", he said.

"Then he doomed himself", said Lisanna. "And you were dumb enough to go after him. Ha-ha, all that's left to do now if kill Gray and bring back summer", she finished. Natsu sat up, well tried to.

"Your no match for Gray", he hissed. Lisanna bent down and took his chin in her hand.

"No, you're no match for Gray, I on the other hand am the hero who is going to save Fairy Tail from destruction", said Lisanna walking towards the door.

"You won't get away with this", said Natsu.

"Oh, I already have", Lisanna said and she walked out locking the door behind her. Natsu went to the door to open it but no avail.

"Please somebody help", he said. Then all his hair turned white and he collapsed.

In a conference room they were discussing on their next approach.

"It's getting colder by the minute if we don't do something we'll all freeze to death", said Minerva. Lisanna tried her best to act sad and she stumbled into the room catching everyone's attention.

"Princess Lisanna", one said and they got up to see her.

"Prince Natsu is…dead", she said.

"What?" they all said. Minerva walked up and helped her sit down.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He was killed…by King Gray", she said. They gasped.

"His own brother", said Minerva.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows…before he died in my arms", she said.

"There can be no doubt now", said Minerva. "King Gray is a monster and we are all in grave danger", she said.

"Princess Lisanna", said a duke. "Fairy Tail looks to you", he said. Lisanna thought.

"With a heavy heart", she began. "I charge King Gray of Fairy Tail with treason and sentence him to death".

Gray was looking out the window. The storm was getting worse. The whole room was now starting to freeze over. The chains were covered in ice and so close to breaking. That's when the guards and Lisanna appeared at the door.

"He's dangerous", one said. Gray pulled harder.

"It won't open its frozen shut", another said. The whole room collapsed and Gray managed to escape. The guards entered with Lisanna coming through. When they saw a hole in the wall and Gray gone she growled.

Now the whole kingdom was covered in a blizzard that you can't see anything within a meter in front of you.

As Lucy and Plue trekked home, Plue turned to see the kingdom. He ran up to Lucy and stopped in front of her.

"What is it buddy?" she asked. He started pushing her back with his antlers. "Hey", she said. "Stop it, what's wrong with you?" she asked. Plue made a bunch of reindeer noises. "I don't understand you when you talk like that", Lucy said walking around him. Plue grabbed her with his antlers and started walking towards the castle. "Stop it put me down!" she said. Plue dropped her. "NO Plue. We're not going back". Plue made another noise. "He's with his true love", she said. Plue looked at her with a you've-got-to-be-freaken-kidding-me face. She sighed. They then felt a gust of strong winter wind come from the castle. They turned and saw a blizzard starting to form around it. "Natsu", said Lucy. Lucy started running back down the hill with Plue racing behind. He ran beside her and she hopped on. And they were off back to the castle.

Natsu was on the ground cold and shivering. He looked and saw his room slowly begin to freeze. Then the door started to try and open. Natsu noticed this and tried to speak.

"Help", he just barely whispered. The door opened to see a carrot in the lock. A stick hand grabbed it and walked in. Juvia gasped.

"Natsu", she said. "Oh no", she said. She then looked to the fire place. She grabbed some sticks and put them in the fire but accidently put her arm in. "Ahh!" she said quickly grabbing it back. She lit a match and then lit the fire.

"Juvia, get away from there", Natsu said. Juvia was too dazed by the fire to notice.

"Whoa, so this is heat? Juvia loves it", she said leaning in. A spark flew and caught her hand on fire. "Ah! But don't touch it", she said running back over to Natsu and helping him up and moving him to the fire. "So where's Lisanna? What happened to Natsu's kiss?" she asked when they reached the fire place. Natsu sighed.

"I was wrong about her, it wasn't true love", he said.

"But we ran all the way here", she said.

"Please Juvia, you can't stay here, you'll melt", he said.

"Juvia is not leaving here till she find an act of true love who can save Natsu. Does Natsu happen to have any ideas?" she asked.

"I don't even know what love is", Natsu said.

"That's okay Juvia does. Love is putting some else's needs before yours like, how you know how Lucy brought Natsu back here to Lisanna and left Natsu forever", she explained. Natsu looked surprised.

"Lucy…loves me?" he asked. Juvia walked towards him.

"Wow Natsu really doesn't know anything about love does he?" she asked pushing her nose up to keep it from falling off her melting snow.

"Juvia you're melting", he said.

"Some people are worth melting for", she said. Natsu smiled weakly. Then she started to melt completely. She shoved her face back in place. "Just maybe not right this second", she said. Then the window burst open letting a cold draft in. "Don't worry Juvia's got it", she said running over. "Were gonna get through thi- wait hang on Juvia's getting something", she said taking an icicle off the sill and using it as a telescope looking out the window. She gasped. "It's Lucy and Plue! They're coming back this way!" she said.

"They are?" asked Natsu.

"Wow she's really moving fast, Juvia guesses she's wrong, Juvia guesses she doesn't love you enough to leave you behind", Juvia said.

"Help me up, Juvia, please", said Natsu trying to get up.

"No, no, no, no", said Juvia running back over and tripping over the couch in the process. "You need to stay by the fire to keep warm", she said.

"I need to get to Lucy", he said.

"Why?" asked Juvia. Natsu gave her a minute. Juvia gasped. "Juvia knows why! There's Natsu's act of true love right there riding across the fiored like a galloping charge of reindeer gig, come on", said Juvia. That's when the ice that was in the room spread too far and froze the room, luckily Natsu and Juvia got out in time. Juvia was running with Natsu in tow. The ice was following and when they thought they could make it ice appeared in front of them. "Back this way", said Juvia. They then came face to face with more ice. "Were trapped", Juvia said. The window then froze over.

Gray was in the storm trying to find a way out of the kingdom, he could barely see anything.

Juvia broke the window open and almost fell out.

"Slide Natsu", she said. Natsu nodded and slid down the roof. Juvia followed but ended up being a snowball. Natsu started to walk forward and Juvia struggled to keep up. Lucy and Plue were just arriving at the fiored when the storm hit. Natsu was walking towards the gate to meet Lucy, but the wind made it difficult.

"Lucy!" he called. Juvia was trying her best to stay with him, but the wind was so strong that she was blown away.

"Keep going!" she called.

"Lucy!" he yelled again. Lucy was far away from Natsu but they were determined to see each other. Plue was going as fast as he can, some of the ice was cracking from the weight of the ships. Natsu looked down at his hands and saw ice starting to freeze his hands the tips of his fingers were blue.

"No", he said.

As Lucy and Plue were running one of the ships collapsed and was about to fall on them, they got out in time, but the ice cracked underneath Plue's feet. They ran farther till the ice in front of them completely cracked and they were about to dive into ice water. Plue, determined to see Natsu again, bucked Lucy off and sent her onto the safe side of the ice. Lucy looked back.

"Plue!" she called, searching franticly among the water and broken ice chunks for her reindeer. Plue came up and hoisted himself onto a piece of floating ice and made a sound at Lucy as if saying "GO". "Good boy", she said and she ran off to find Natsu.

Natsu was struggling to stay on his feet as the wind blew him around. His body was slowly freezing by the minute. "Lucy", he managed. Luckily Lucy had heard.

"Natsu!" she called and followed the direction of his voice.

Gray was looking around but then turned and saw Lisanna coming towards him. He turned to run away.

"Gray! You can't run from this!" she called over the storm. Gray turned back.

"Just…take care of my brother", he said.

"Your brother? He returned from the mountain weak and cold. He said that you froze his heart", she said.

"No", said Gray.

"I tried to save him but it was too late, his skin was ice, his hair turned white, your brother is dead…because of you", she said.

"No", said Gray. He started to stumble. "No". The moment he collapsed in tears was when the storm stopped. Duke's and Duchess's were on a balcony watching everything as the storm stopped.

Natsu was freezing over and he stopped walking when storm stopped. He looked ahead and saw the blonde he was looking for.

"Lucy", he whispered. Lucy looked and saw him in the distance.

"Natsu", she said running towards him. Natsu managed a smile and walked towards her running figure. Natsu then heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He looked to his left and saw Lisanna raising a sword and a crying Gray.

"Gray?" he said. He looked at Lucy then to Gray. Natsu then turned to Gray and ran to his side. Lisanna was about to strike down. "NO!" yelled Natsu. He put his hand out to stop the sword and then he froze. The sword made contact with the ice and shattered sending Lisanna flying back. Natsu had his last breath. Gray, oblivious to what just happened, turned and saw the frozen Natsu.

"Natsu", he said getting up. "No, no, please, no, no", he said. He cupped his face and then put his head on his shoulder and cried. "Natsu", he cried. Lucy got there the same time Juvia did and they saw Natsu frozen.

"Natsu?" asked Juvia. Plue then came and stood beside Lucy. They all looked down. The people on the balcony were sad as well and a little angry that Lisanna lied to them. When no one noticed, a heart appeared thawing out Natsu. The ice was disappearing. Juvia was the first to notice. She gasped. Plue looked up and nudged Lucy to make her look. She did and her eyes widened. When Natsu was completely thawed he moved which caught Gray's attention.

"Natsu?" he asked. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" he asked.

"I love you", Natsu said. Juvia then caught on.

"*Gasp* An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart", she said.

"Love will thaw", said Gray. "Love! Of course", he said.

"Gray?" asked Natsu.

"Love", he said again. Natsu then looked and saw the ice being lifted into the air. In fact everywhere. The ice they were standing on was a ship and they watched as the snow curse was lifted. Everyone in the city was in awe, watching the snow lift. Plue was trying to catch snowflakes. Gray lifted the magic into the sky and shattered it.

"I knew you could do it", Natsu said.

"Hands down this is the best day of Juvia's life", she said starting to melt. "And quite possibly her last".

"Oh Juvia, hang on girl", Gray said. He waved his hands into the air making Juvia solid again and then putting a cloud above her head that will follow her around.

"*Gasp* Juvia's own personal flurry tee-hee", she said. Then that's when Lisanna decided to wake up. Natsu was about to deal with her but Lucy stopped him. Natsu frowned and Lucy walked up to her. Lisanna looked up and saw Natsu.

"Natsu? But he froze your heart", she said.

"The only frozen around here is yours", Lucy said. Lucy turned to walk away but turned back around and punched her in the face sending her overboard into the water. Everyone on the balcony was cheering. Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled.

Later that day, everyone was boarding their ships to head back to their kingdoms. Lisanna was thrown into a cell on the ship and the Duke of Take Overleans was talking with Erza.

"We will return this scoundrel back to her country. We shall see what her 12 older sister thinks of her behaviour", he said.

"Fairy Tail thanks you, my Lord", she said. Then they heard another voice.

"This is unacceptable!" it said. Minerva. "I am a victim of fear, I have been dramatized-ahh, my neck hurts, is there I doctor I can see, uh, wha, I demand to see the King!" she said.

"Oh, I have a message from the King", Erza said. "Fairy Tail will hence forth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Saberteeth!" she said.

"Sabertooth, it's Sabertooth", Minerva whined getting led onto her ship.

Meanwhile Natsu was dragging a blindfolded Lucy through the town.

"Come on, come on", he said.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming", she said. They were running now and Natsu dragged Lucy and she banged into a pole.

"Sorry", Natsu said taking her hand again. They then stopped.

"Okay, okay, here we are-oh", he said taking her blindfold off. "I owe you a sled", he said. Plue then walked in as if he was a car model.

"Are you serious?" asked Lucy.

"Yes and it's the latest model", he said.

"No, I can't accept this", she said.

"You have to! No returns no exchanges, King's orders. He's named you the official Fairy Tail ice mistress and deliverer", he said.

"What that's not a thing", Lucy said.

"Oh sure it is! And it even has a cup holder, do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it!" she said hugging Natsu. "I could kiss you-uh, I could, I mean I'd like to, may I, me we, I mean, may we-wait what?" she asked. Natsu kissed her cheek.

"We may", he said. Lucy then looked at him and captured her lips in his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Summer!" said Juvia as she walked through the town. She walked by some flowers and stopped. "Hello!" she said. She sniffed the flowers and sighed with bliss. She then sneezed and her nose went flying off her face and into Plue's mouth. "Aww", she said looking sad. He then put the nose back on her face and smiled. Juvia laughed and hugged the reindeer.

"Are you ready?" asked Gray to his people in the castle courtyard. They cheered in response. He put his foot down and the ground turned to ice. Whenever the ice touched someone's feet their shoes turned into ice skates. He froze the fountains and then threw magic into the air making it snow. Everyone started skating and Natsu made his way over to Gray stumbling.

"I like the open gates", he said.

"We are never closing them again", Gray said. Gray then gave Natsu some skates.

"Gray their cool but you know I don't skaaaaaa", he said.

"Come on, you can do it", said Gray.

"Look out reindeer coming through!" called Lucy as she hung onto Plue's tail and he pulled her along. Then Juvia came and helped Natsu stand up straight.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Juvia", said Gray. Everyone slid together with their winter kingdom. Nothing could be better than this.

 **Hope you enjoyed, it took a while to play the movie and stop it every 5 seconds... again don't own anything**


End file.
